


Discretion Is Advised

by subtropicalStenella



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, mild xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: It's different when you're used to having the whole ship to yourself.





	Discretion Is Advised

She never expected to find herself sneaking around her own damned ship in the middle of the sleep cycle. Especially when said ship is still in her possession.

Though she  _ also _ never expectedly to be wearing an  _ actual  _ (former, rogue, disenfranchised, whatever) Jedi’s hugely oversized sweater because she couldn't find her pants in the dark. 

 

Or shirt. Or underthings.

 

She had to roll the sleeves up three times to be able to use her hands and rummage around in the chiller for the half-empty tub of fruit-and-sweetrice salad she'd saved from dinner, hidden from the two ravenous barbarians on board that saw nothing wrong with drinking juice or milk or whatever right out of the carton, so by the Goddess she can eat her damned meiloorun out of the container with a spoon if she wants.

 

_ squelckt _

 

So  _ there. _

Of course she only gets a few bites in before the owner of said sweater comes looking for it, or rather,  _ her _ , given the way he wraps his arms around her waist and mashes his face between her lekku, leaning heavily against her back. She braces herself on her elbows against his deadweight and eats another bite of sticky, spiced fruit glop, trying not to squirm when his goatee tickles her neck. Two bites later, the sleepy nuzzling has turned to slow, lazy kisses where her lekku meet, right at the base of her skull, and over the roots where they're most sensitive.

There's also something pleasantly warmer and harder than the rest of him pressed along her tailbone, his hips shifting slowly against the round swell of her backside.

“ _ Again? _ Already?” she whispers, trying not to laugh. Apparently the dirty jokes about Jedi  _ stamina  _ were just the only category that had made it out of the Order.  _ Apparently  _ there were dozens more, many of them about  _ lightsabers  _ and how easy they were to  _ activate _ . 

 

_ mrrn nod’dimbed _

 

That might have been Basic, somewhere in there.

There's also now a hand on her ass.

“No, I'm not in bed, because I just burned through a few  _ hundred _ calories,” she says, levering up another spoonful of sugar-and-starch. “I'm  _ hungry. _ ”

“M’too,” he mumbles into her shoulder, but before she can curl up protectively around her dessert he's dropped to his knees behind her, pushing his sweater up over her hips.

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

 

The spoon falls out of her hand and right off the counter with a clattering  _ splat _ when her palms slap down flat on the counter, when she bites her bottom lip and goes up on her toes. It also makes Kanan snicker, apparently more awake than his garbled attempt at words had let on. Or he was just saving the use of his mouth for better things than talking, like leaving more dark, faintly stinging marks on the soft insides of her thighs, making her whimper quietly when his goatee rubs against the ones he'd left earlier.

The hand he still has on her ass shifts slightly, squeezing, spreading her open, and she muffles a soft moan in her arms as he licks a broad, wet stripe along her slit, the flat of his tongue caressing one jil, then the other.

_ Goddess  _ bless and keep the dancer or waitress or bartender or  _ whoever  _ taught him how to do this properly, to keep his downright  _ worshipful  _ kisses slow and firm but gentle enough that he doesn't overstimulate the parts of her that were  _ still  _ warm and sensitive from the last time he did this.

She buries her face a little more thoroughly in her arms, hoping to hide her sighs in the soft sounds of her lekku tips twisting and curling slowly on the cool metal countertop. The next languorously slow pass of his tongue has him licking  _ into _ her, and exhaling hard as he does, his version of a heartfelt moan. Something makes him break his careful rhythm to do it again. She's not sure if it's the way her internal cilia pulse and ripple at his touch, caressing his tongue, or because he can still taste himself inside her.

Either way, when she looks down past the bunched hem of his sweater, between her splayed and faintly shaking knees, she can see him lazily, idly stroking his cock with his free hand, obviously enjoying this as much as she is. Possibly more. Can he… can he  _ sense  _ what she's feeling? Can he tell that the way he's starting every one of those filthy kisses with the soft slide of his tongue over her first jil before dipping into her, avoiding the far more sensitive second, is setting the sort of slow-burning fire in her belly she  _ loves  _ but so rarely has the time to do for herself, let alone a lover to do it for her? Does he know--beyond the needy sighs pouring out of her, the curl in her lekku, the wetness dripping down his chin to soak his beard and her thighs, the way she is relying more and more on his hand cupping her ass to hold her up on her toes--just how fucking  _ good  _ he is making her feel?

If her increasingly scattered thoughts are what just made him actually  _ groan _ quietly and sit up a little straighter, if that's why he leaned forward and tilted her hips up until her spine arches, why he decided to  _ finally _ pay attention to her second jil by angling his head and  _ sucking  _ sharply to send a jolt of pleasure up her spine that makes her gasp, the answer is  _ yes. _

 

The answer might very well be  _ yes, and he's getting off on it, too.  _

 

He's not so gentle now, his mouth working over her flesh in looping, dizzying patterns broken by the softness of his lips sucking, kissing her jil, his tongue stroking over and into her slit, teasing at the tightness of her rim, and the sharp nip of his teeth on the sensitive underside of her ass. It's becoming more and more difficult to stay quiet, to bury her whimpering sighs in the crook of her elbow, clinging to the edge of the counter.

She gets another soft groan from him when she reaches wildly behind herself to tangle her fingers in his hair, barely registering that she's knocked the container to the floor. His ponytail is still half undone from their earlier exertions, not quite her usual handhold, but she can arch her back enough to get a good grip at the base of his skull, close to the scalp the way he loves, to hold him right where she needs him, until the galaxy converges behind her eyes and her lekku curl tightly at the ends, crying out as her climax crashes down in a wave.

She can feel him smile against the back of her thigh, his hand still holding her up when her wobbly legs threaten to give out, still thrumming with aftershocks when she looks up to the blaster pointed at her face by a  _ very  _ suprised--

 

“ _ Zeb!” _

 

There’s an indignant, “ _ Excuse  _ me?!” from Kanan, and he sits up so abruptly she yanks out a few strands of hair.

Zeb slaps a hand over his face, turns on his heel and, by all indications, boots a loudly chortling Chopper farther down the hall, shouting “Y'coulda told me it wasn't  _ pirates _ bangin' around in there, ya rusty can of bolts!”

“Wait, what the hell?  _ Zeb! _ ” Kanan yells, and yanks his sweater back down over her hips.

“You've got  _ two _ bloody rooms, you  _ animals,  _ how is this my fault?” Zeb snarls, audibly retreating as she buries her furious blush in her arms, giggling weakly at the absurdity. “Not like I  _ wanted _ to see your bare arse!”

“It is a  _ fantastic _ ass, you should consider yourself  _ lucky! _ ” Kanan yells back, standing up with a smug grin.  

“ _ Kanan!”  _ she yelps, and squeals when he wraps both arms around her waist, slinging her easily over his shoulder.

“It is,” he tells her, patting her backside reassuringly. “Unless he meant mine, and therefore he should still consider himself lucky.”

  
She just sighs and lets herself dangle down his back while he carries her back to her quarters. It gives her a good view of his, admittedly, very nice ass. It was unlikely that Zeb had seen anything, but they  _ probably _ should start being more discreet, the way the Ghost seemed to be picking up strays lately

**Author's Note:**

> Same Twi'lek anatomy as Extracurricular Training Activities ;D 
> 
> "jil" = slang for Twi'lek clitorous equivalent, from "jiljoopleen" or "two jewels"
> 
> One is roughly the same placement as a Human clit, the other is between the vaginal opening and anus because why not?


End file.
